


Andover 2011

by TDKeh16



Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompts [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Andover days, Baby Shitty and Baby Nursey bonding over their dislike of their prep school, Friendship, Mon Petit Chou universe compliant, Past Fic, Referenced Suicide Attempt, Shitty likes to hang out on rooftops, Underage Drug Use, moustaches and flow, prefect!Shitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TDKeh16/pseuds/TDKeh16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A flashback fic to the end of Nursey's first and Shitty's last year at Andover and the start of their friendship. Shitty is the prefect in Nursey's dorm, and they share a late night conversation on the roof of their building.</p><p>This fic ties into things that Nursey discusses in "Need to Know" but it can be read as a stand alone as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Andover 2011

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for mild drug use (marijuana) and discussion of a past suicide attempt.

"You shouldn't be up here."

Nursey startled and turned around. He knew the voice, but it took a moment to place it. Shitty. "You shouldn't be up here either," he whispered.

"Touché." Shitty sat down beside him on the roof of their dorm. Of course, that was not his real name, it was just the nickname the other students used when the faculty was out of earshot. "So, what're you up here for?"

"Just thinking. It's hard to sleep when Michael has a cold. He snores _so_ bad."

Shitty snorted a laugh. "You've got a point there. Kid sounds like a fucking freight train. I can hear him from _my_ room, and we're on separate ends of the floor."

Nursey chuckled. He liked Shitty. He did not take life too seriously, unlike some of the other students. It was something Nursey both admired, and hoped to emulate. In all his barely fifteen years of life, Nursey had never met anyone quite like him before, and knew he likely never would again. Shitty got straight A's and was the prefect of Nursey's dorm, and yet here he was on the roof in the middle of the night lighting a cigarette.

Nursey wrinkled his nose. "I didn't even know cigarettes _could_ expire. You sure it's safe to smoke that?"

Shitty grinned at him, his bright green eyes nearly sparkled. "Did you seriously just ask if my cigarette was _expired?_ Sweet holy fuck, that's adorable."

Nursey felt his cheeks heat up. "I don't see what..." He trailed off sheepishly.

"It's not a cigarette, brah. You've really never smelled pot before?"

"I guess it _smells_ sort of familiar... I never knew what it was though. I always thought it was roasted peanuts."

" _Roasted--?!_ " Shitty curled in against his knees in quiet, wheezing laughter. "Stop, dude. Seriously. That's too fucking precious."

"Sorry..."

Shitty wrapped an arm around his underclassman's shoulders. "I'm just chirping you a little. Chill, kiddo. Wanna try it? No pressure."

"No thank you... Actually? Yeah. I do." Nursey abruptly changed his mind. Why not? It was not like he cared if he got caught. He did not even want to be at that stupid school. He took the joint from Shitty's hand and did his best to copy what the older boy had done, but ended up coughing.

"Shit! Shhh!" Shitty whispered and patted him on the back lightly while Nursey quieted his cough as much as possible. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Nursey's voice squeaked as he stifled another cough.

Shitty grinned again. "We're partners in crime now, bro. Like Thelma and Louise."

"I've never seen that movie."

"Well this is _exactly_ like that. Trust me." Shitty raked his fingers through his short brown hair. "So... Thinking, huh?"

"What?"

"That's why you came up here, right? What's on your mind?"

Nursey shrugged. "That movie... Isn't it the one where the women drive off the cliff at the end?"

"Yeah."

"Should we hold hands and jump?"

Shitty's brow furrowed as he watched the younger boy sitting nearby, yet feeling very distant. "Are things okay, Nurse? Did something else happen? Cuz if that guy--"

"No, I haven't talked to him since. Thanks for all of your help..."

"Then what is it?"

"I miss my roof back home. It used to be my favourite place, but my parents don't let me up there anymore."

"Homesick?"

"Not really. I just hate it _here_."

Shitty laughed quietly. "You and me, both." He ruffled Nursey's hair. "But I lasted four years here, so will you. One down, three more to go. You can do it, I promise."

Nursey sighed. "I barely like anybody here. You're cool, though."

"Look, brah. I felt the same way my first year. And it's like, no secret that this place is a fucking turd factory. So many that I don't know whether to shake their hand or stuff 'em in a paper bag and light them on each other's doorsteps. Like, just giant flaming piles of shit. But there's some decent guys and gals here. Link up with them and you'll be okay. And then _you_ can be that cool guy that the non-douchebags look up to. Continue the legacy. Fight the power. Be the change. Deal?"

Nursey chuckled. "Deal."

"Good."

"What are you going to do after you graduate?"

Shitty was finished his joint, and now sat quietly rubbing his upper lip. "I think I'm gonna grow a moustache. Think I'd look good with a moustache, Nursey?" He held his index finger above his mouth and wiggled it.

"Sure," Nursey said with a smile. "You should try it."

"Oh this is _definitely_ happening." Shitty laughed. "It's gonna be a fuckin' beaut, too. There are loads of things I can't stand about my old man, but I gotta say, the son of a bitch has got some healthy hair follicles. Seriously, feel how thick my hair is. It's like petting a horse."

"I think horse hair should be longer than that," he said when Shitty grabbed his hand and forced him to pat his head.

"I'm gonna grow it out. Get some sick flow. Like a fucking glorious lion's mane."

"Nice," Nursey said, then sighed. "Is it really gonna get better next year? Because this year's almost over and I'm still not used to it."

"It will."

Nursey leaned forward a little to get a better view of the ground below. "I tried it once, you know? Jumping. I was caught before I did it though, obviously."

"Yeah." Shitty put a hand on his shoulder and cautiously leaned him back.

"Someone told you?"

"Well, no, that would be super illegal or some shit, but I figured it was something. All I was told at the start of the year was 'keep an eye on him, make sure he feels at home' and I know you go to the medical building for your meds every week. And like, you _just_ asked me if I wanted to hold hands and jump..."

"Oh."

"It's okay, ya know?"

"Being crazy?"

"You're not _crazy,_ dude. Just dealing with some shit. You're not alone, you just got to like, find a way to cope that's best for you. I sneak onto the roof and get stoned." Shitty shrugged. "I don't _recommend_ that, but there's gotta be something for you. Something not destructive."

"I like hockey. And music. And writing..."

Shitty patted his back. "There ya go. Find something you actually like to do here and you'll be surprised how _tolerable_ this place becomes. Not great, but fuck is high school _ever?_ Just think about when you're an adult and can finally do whatever the fuck you want all day. It's gonna be fucking phenomenal, brah. And college? Like, sure there's classes and shit, but whatever."

Nursey smiled. "Where are you going to college?"

"Samwell University. It's gonna be great to get out of this waspy fucking hive. Find some like-minded people, ya know? You'll be graduating before you even know it and get to do that too, so just, like, hang in there, okay?"

"Okay."

"And in the meantime, talk to me if you ever need anything. It's like, my entire purpose in this dorm. Helping the young-folk get accustomed to boarding school and trying to save them from a life of perpetual douchedom. That's mostly a lost cause, but you seem chill at least, so like, small blessings or whatever. I'll take what I can get."

"...You really think I'm cool?"

"Fuck, brah, the _coolest_. What are you, 14? I was dweeby as shit at your age."

Nursey laughed quietly. "I turned fifteen in February."

"Ugh, not even fair, man." Shitty grinned at him and nudged his shoulder. He squinted at his watch in the dark. "Shit. We better get back to our rooms, the next floor check is at 3:00am. Come on, shrimp."

Nursey took Shitty's hand when he offered to help him up. "I'm not short."

"Hah! Try that again when you've grown three inches. I've got _at least_ that on you."

"I bet I'll be taller than you. I'm barely 15, I have lots of time to grow."

"Yeah, and I'm only 18. I could keep growing for 3-7 years, you know? I'm already 5'10" -- you haven't seen the last of this growth spurt, I _assure_ you."

\---

_Three years later when Nursey posts an Instagram selfie:_

**shittyknight** what the actual fuck?  
**chillnurse28** @shittyknight ?????  
**shittyknight** @chillnurse28 you're fuckin swol as FUCK! WTH brah? How tall are you now???  
**chillnurse28** @shittyknight 6'2" you? Still 5'10"?  
**shittyknight** @chillnurse28 none of your damn business  
**chillnurse28** @shittyknight lol! Hey you go to Samwell, right? Seems chill. Might check it out.  
**shittyknight** @chillnurse28 brah! You totally should. Samwell is the tits. It'd be great to see you again. You're the only cool guy left at fucking Andover  
**chillnurse28** @shittyknight maybe I will  
**chaddington111** @shittyknight wtf? ur such an asshole  
**shittyknight** @chaddington111 fuck off chad you douche nozzle  
**chillnurse28** lol

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Chad Chaddington III totally plays Lacrosse. Ugh.
> 
> Let me know what you think! Comments are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
